mi angel guardian
by lady sofia taisho
Summary: aome es una mujer golpiada y maltratada por su novio sesshomaru pero ella sigue con el por que lo ama pero muy pronto lo dejara de amar cuando aparece un hombre amable que la conquistara pero sesshomaru tratara de separarlos podra?
1. Chapter 1

mi ángel de la guarda

capitulo 1

x:no ya terminamos siempre me haces lo mismo solo vez una escoba con falda y te la ligas tu y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos

(en eso le gala el cabello hacia atrás)

x:tu no opinas te quedo claro el que manda soy yo y yo decido si terminamos o no

x:me lastimas ya

(y la suelta y le agarra la barbilla )

x: para aprender sobre el terreno contradecirme los eres mia mia enti aome

aome: esta bien

Sesshō. vemos al ratón en mi casa

aome: no puedo tengo que ayudar a mi mama en unas cosas

sessh: entiendo !prefieres a tu madre que ami o lo estas inventando (con los dedos le da golpecitos en la cabeza ) o vas a ver a otro

aome: no lo estoy inventando si quieres preguntale a mi hermana

sessh: eso sería tonto de mi parte

el timbre suena para las siguientes clases

sessh: nos vamos a clases (y le toma la mano)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

llegan al salón le suelta la mano y cada quien se sienta en su lugar que les corresponden

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

5 horas después

x:y eso seria todo se pueden retirar

susurros**ahh ya era hora jaja

**ya me quería ir

x:aome vamos tenemos que llegar temprano a casa

aome: si esperame kikyo sessh:nos vemos mañana(le da un beso de piquito )

aome. ya vámonos

Kikyo. no

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

las hermanas caminan en cilencio hasta que kikyo rompe ese cilencio

kikyo:desde cuando

aome para de caminar y kikyo también para cuando no la siente caminar y voltea

kikyo: desde cuando te maltrata

aome:no se de que hablas

kikyo: los vi discutiendo bueno eso lo paso pero que te gale el cabello eso es intolerante bueno en fin sigamos caminando si no llegaremos tarde

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

ya llegamos mama

x: que bueno esta lista la comida

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

ya llegamos

x:su madre los espera para comer

sessh: papá si

x:que bueno que llegan mis niños

(los recibe con un beso en la frente)

x:mama no somos unos niños para que nos beses en la frente

x:es cierto izayoi ya están grandes

izayoi: pero inu taisho sessh:ya tengo hambre luego discuten verdad inuyasha?

inuyasha. si tenemos hambre

izayoi: Kaede busque this


	2. Chapter 2

mi ángel de la guarda

capitulo 1

x:no ya terminamos siempre me haces lo mismo solo vez una escoba con falda y te la ligas tu y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos

(en eso le gala el cabello hacia atrás)

x:tu no opinas te quedo claro el que manda soy yo y yo decido si terminamos o no

x:me lastimas ya

(y la suelta y le agarra la barbilla )

x: para aprender sobre el terreno contradecirme los eres mia mia enti aome

aome: esta bien

Sesshō. vemos al ratón en mi casa

aome: no puedo tengo que ayudar a mi mama en unas cosas

sessh: entiendo !prefieres a tu madre que ami o lo estas inventando (con los dedos le da golpecitos en la cabeza ) o vas a ver a otro

aome: no lo estoy inventando si quieres preguntale a mi hermana

sessh: eso sería tonto de mi parte

el timbre suena para las siguientes clases

sessh: nos vamos a clases (y le toma la mano)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

llegan al salón le suelta la mano y cada quien se sienta en su lugar que les corresponden

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

5 horas después

x:y eso seria todo se pueden retirar

susurros**ahh ya era hora jaja

**ya me quería ir

x:aome vamos tenemos que llegar temprano a casa

aome: si esperame kikyo sessh:nos vemos mañana(le da un beso de piquito )

aome. ya vámonos

Kikyo. no

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

las hermanas caminan en cilencio hasta que kikyo rompe ese cilencio

kikyo:desde cuando

aome para de caminar y kikyo también para cuando no la siente caminar y voltea

kikyo: desde cuando te maltrata

aome:no se de que hablas

kikyo: los vi discutiendo bueno eso lo paso pero que te gale el cabello eso es intolerante bueno en fin sigamos caminando si no llegaremos tarde

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

ya llegamos mama

x: que bueno esta lista la comida

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

ya llegamos

x:su madre los espera para comer

sessh: papá si

x:que bueno que llegan mis niños

(los recibe con un beso en la frente)

x:mama no somos unos niños para que nos beses en la frente

x:es cierto izayoi ya están grandes

izayoi: pero inu taisho sessh:ya tengo hambre luego discuten verdad inuyasha?

inuyasha. si tenemos hambre

izayoi: Kaede busque this


End file.
